ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Osmosian Target
'''The Osmosian Target '''is the 8th episode of Ben 10 & The Master Assassins and the 8th episode of the Crisis franchise overall. Kevin, Gwen and Max were shown in the base right after the events of the last episode. Max: I'll prepare all the plumbers I can, all the allies we've made. leaves. Gwen: This just looks like the Highbreed invasion all over again... Kevin: If we beat the Highbreed, we can beat these guys. Ben: Yeah... the only problem is, we didn't beat the Highbreed, we talked to them... Gwen: Are you suggesting we negotiate with these guys? Ben: That's the problem, we can't negoitaite with them... we have to fight... Kevin: Sounds good to me. Ben: No, you heard what Azmuth said, it's you then Gwen... you guys have to go in hiding. Gwen: What? Kevin: I'm not hidng, Tennyson, I'm staying here, I wanna fight... Ben: No, you're not, you two are gonna stay here in the Plumber's base where it's safe. leaves. Kevin: Where it's safe? The assassins invaded this place multiple times, we're dead bait here. Gwen: The place is under lockdown mode. Kevin: I don't care, I can't just stay here while there's a war out there. Gwen, listen, I'm gonna go, stay safe and stay sharp, I'll be back. Gwen: Kevin, you can't leave- Kevin: I have to. runs off towards the exit. Gwen stayed behind. Intro. BTFF TV presents An original Tammar, Inc. production Starring the voice talents of Yuri Lowenthal Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Bumper Robinson and Paul Eiding Ben 10 & The Master Assassins ends. scene shifts to Ben driving the Tenn-Speed in Bellwood. He reaches an area in the city where the assassins were standing. Ben gets out of the Tenn-Speed. Hundreds of Plumbers were behind him and there were even ships. Ben: Alright, Leader, we have to negotiate, make peace, this doesn't have to go to war. laughs. Leader: War is all we know! Ben: We can end this right here and now... we're not too far gone, Leader, we can get things back to the way they used to be... laughs Leader: ...Assassins... kill them all but... leave Ben Tennyson for me. assassins take out their swords and the Plumbers take out their guns. They start fighting. Ben: This ends now. dials the Omnitrix and turns into Wildmutt. He charges at the assassins. scenes shifts to Kevin driving his car in Bellwood. It was dark outside. Kevin: Where's the battle going down, I can't find it. a car behind Kevin's car charges at it. It hits Kevin's car and Kevin's car crashes. Kevin gets out of the car. Kevin: What the- assassin comes out of the car. Assassin: Kevin Levin... you have failed this universe! Commercial assassin takes out a weapon and aims at Kevin. quickly absorbs his car, He then proceeds to enter a nearby building. He goes up the stairs and goes on the rooftop. He then jumps from roof to roof and finally reaches one building. assassin suddenly comes up to Kevin and in the building. Kevin is surprised. Assassin: There is no escape, Osmosian, this is your fate. absorbs a metal pipe near him. Kevin: Bring it on, man. and the assassin start battling. scene shifts to the war. as Four Arms was punching a lot of the assassins. Four Arms: AHHHH! scene shifts to Kevin and the assassin. Kevin was all bloody on the ground. The assassin approaches him. Assassin: This is what failing the universe results in- Kevin turns his hand into a sword and strikes it right through the assassin, killing him. Kevin stands up. *Wildmutt *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Crisis Episodes Category:The Tammar